The Fallen Angel
by bittanybook
Summary: One day, while searching for the avatar, thhe prince discovers something in the sky. How could this girl help the people she's around? Zuko x Bit (BTW - don't take anything of mine without my permission)
1. The Beginning

_Ok, Ok, Ok….. I felt like doing this, so here. Read and review!_

He was sailing in the ship when he saw something falling from the sky. As he squinted his eyes, he saw a girl falling.

"Uncle, look at that." He was actually amazed that something fell out of no where.

"Oh, yes. A pretty one isn't she?"

"Uncle, I am going to take her as MY prisoner."

"Do whatever you like. Just get me some tea on your way back." His uncle was chuckling. 'Maybe she can help him heal from his unbearable past…' He glanced as Zuko caught the girl. 'Yep, hope she can heal his torn and battered heart.'

Zuko looked down at the girl in his arms. 'What IS she? She has golden hair and is thin. She must not eat much.' He felt her bones through her long azure-green dress.

He paused as she opened her weak eyes. They were a mix of blue, green, hazel, and gray with golden specks. 'I have never seen eyes this amazing' he thought as he examined them. 'They are definitely different.'

"What's your name." He made it sound like a demand more than a question. When she didn't answer, he asked again. "What is your name. If you don't answer, I'll throw you over the edge of this ship."

It was then that he heard her voice. It was soft and gentle. "My name…….is Bit. Just Bit. No more, no less."

She looked at his face for the first time since her eyes were open and smiled. That insolent, she actually smiled and she didn't even know who he was! "What's your name?"

"Uh……" he started off. 'Should I tell her that I'm a prince. No, that would be the worst nightmare in the world.' Then he continued, "my name is Zuko. No more, no less." He mimicked her to test out if she had a foul temper. She did not.

"So what type of bender are you?" He had to admit, he was curious to know what she was.

"It's simple really. I am a cousin of the avatar. Therefore, I know more elements than anyone on this ship." She paused before continuing. "I know airbending, waterbending, earthbending, firbending and something not many people know about called cloudbending. You?" she smiled cutely.

"Just firebending." He glared at her. "You are even better than the avatar. I shall bring you to my father instead of him and get my rightful place back."

She blinked. Once. Twice. "So, Zuko, where did your…" she lowered her voice to a whisper, "scar come from?" she looked rather curious.

"That is none of your business." Zuko saw the whole battle flash before his eyes.

"Come on, please?" she begged. "I'll do any thing."

"No!" was his simple answer.

It was deathly quiet after that. He carried her to his quarters on the enormous ship. He gently laid her on the bed. And she looked at him.

"I have a scar too." She whispered, a little ashamed. "I have a lot of scars. I understand how it feels to be ashamed and banned." She closed her eyes. "A long time ago, my mother died from the firebenders after hiding me for safety."

She looked at his face. "When my father got back, I was blamed for her death. Ever since then, my father would beat, batter, bruise, and scar me in public. Then, today, he threw me out of my home" She started crying and shaking.

Zuko just stared at this girl, who claimed to be Bit, crying. Then, he left, leaving her in her own misery.

Zuko thought a lot about what she'd said. Not even his own father was that bad. He walked to the deck. "Change in plans. We are still going after the avatar."

"But sir…" the officer tried to continue, but it was no use.

"Now!" Zuko demanded while glaring at him.

He knew they were headed for the Northern Waterbenders. And he was ready for them. The firebenders got there first.

'They should be here in a few hours. Meanwhile….' As they docked the deck, he stayed at the ship while the other firebenders fought the waterbenders. Zuko was confused as to why he stayed here.

He heard his uncle's voice teasing him. "It's because you LIKE her and want to PROTECT her. I'll just gather the rest of the crew to go after the waterbenders."

He was gone before Zuko could even deny anything. 'DAMMIT! I'm blushing. I need to go back to my room.'

As the young prince walked back into his quarters, he saw the girl examining his belongings. She didn't notice him as she rummaged through his drawers pulling out various things including light robes, towels, etc.

"You shouldn't go through one's personal belongings." He watched in amusement as she jumped three feet in the air.

"I am….sorry. I was going to take a bath, but since I am your prisoner, I guess I don't get one. Correct?"

"Yes. Why do you even want a bath?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"B-b-be-c-cause." She whispered softly.

"I demand to know why now!" his eyes narrowed more.

Bit sighed and stood up. She took off her dress revealing a tube top and underwear.

"What the hell are you doing!" It was then that he saw the bleeding spots every which way on her body. "Oh." He also saw all of the scars and bruises.

She shivered. "May I please take a bath? I really, really don't want to smell my blood anymore." She looked at him pleadingly.

"Fine." He muttered so soft that she almost didn't hear.

She ran over to him in her undergarments and hugged him. Not a fake one that he always received from his family. A real hug. Zuko was caught off guard from it and fell backwards. He landed on his back with a hard thump. Then, he saw her airbending as she stayed up.

"I'm sorry. I got you bloody and hurt you." She bit her lip. "Please don't kill me"

"Oh I won't." he shrugged. "Follow me." The young prince walked at a fast pace to the, now empty, bathing area. "Here you are."

Zuko started to leave, when he heard her soft voice. "Would you please stay and talk to me?" She sounded like a lost child.

"Umm…..ok." the prince replied blushing a bright red.

"Thank you," was the gentle reply he got.

He felt relieved when she was under the dark water. He never saw a naked woman before and didn't intend to until he was married.

"How old are you?" Her voice shook him out of his thoughts.

"I am 17. And you?" the young prince was surprised that he was having a decent conversation.

"Oh me? I'm 15. Today was my birthday and no one even noticed or cared." She hugged herself. "It doesn't matter though. All I really am is a nobody." She looked at him. "Just as you are probably a nobody. I heard your father doesn't even want you from that Mitzu guy."

"I AM NOT A NOBODY! I AM SOMEBODY OK? GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU!"

"My, my, my. Don't we have a temper." Bit shook her long and slender fingers at him. She smiled. "Now. Will you please hand me that towel?" He threw it at her. "Thanks."

She walked soaking wet back to the prince's quarters. Bit didn't dare go into any of the other rooms. To tell the truth, she feared the men on this ship. Besides Zuko that is.

She pulled out a black silk robe. "Guess I'll just use this for now…" She rapped it around her frail body. "About three sizes too big. Oh well."

Bit walked into the small village. She saw Zuko and three people he was battling against. Oh, she hated fighting big time and she feared Zuko's safety.

The young girl ran up to Zuko. "Stop fighting." The prince was supprised at the tone of voice she gave.

"Not yet. I must get the avatar." He challenged her with his eyes.

"I said stop. Don't make me call all five elements out on you." She glared.

"Go ahead. See if I care." He nudged her out of the way and charged towards Aang.

Prince Zuko found himself floating in the air. Then he heard her voice loud and clear. "I said NO! You could get hurt and you know it. Just because of your misfortunes too…." She calmed down and let him float to the ground.

Bit looked apologetically at Aang, Katara, ans Sakka. "I'm sorry about all of this. My name is Bit. What are your names?"

"Bit!" Aang jumped up and down excitedly.

THERE YOU GO! WHAT DO YOU THINK?


	2. Only After the Beginning

"Yes…" she was about to continue, but got pummeled over by Aang. She wheezed for breath as she spoke "Do… I… know… you?"

"It's me, Aang." He replied his eyes softening. "How has he been treating you?"

Katara, Sokka, and Zuko looked on in confusion.

"Aang!" This time Bit pummeled him. "I haven't seen you since you were two!" She hugged him tighter. "Oh, yeah. I was kicked out of my home. I'm staying with Zuko." She smiled.

Zuko turned red at her words. Bit giggled at the way he looked.

"May we please have an explanation?" Katara demanded , a little jealous of this strange girl.

"Ya. Are you two married or something?" Sokka added, also suspicious.

Bit and Aang looked at each other. After three blinks, they burst out laughing.

"No we're not married. As if I'd marry my own cousin. Eeeewww!" Bit made a face.

"You're cousins?" Katara, and Sokka asked at the same time.

"Yep." Aang replied.

Bit giggled, "Besides, I already like someone else….." she blushed.

"Oh really? Who? Is Mr. Big and powerful Zuko? Geez, I'm hurt." Aang replied as he feigned mock hurt.

Katara and Sokka, at the same time, replied, "HIM!" They both looked at Zuko.

"No…." Bit's blush gave it all away of course.

Aang started teasing her. "Bit likes Zuko, Bit likes Zuko!"

"Do not!" She stuck her tongue out. "Besides, if I did, that would mean that you like Katara." She smirked at seeing Aang turn red.

"Do not!" he glared at her.

"Ah ah ah….I know you have a crush on her. Don't forget about my telepathy." She pointed to her forehead.

Zuko, Katara, and Sokka all replied, "You do?"

"Yep." Bit smiled. "My mother was one too." Stray tears rolled down her face.

For some reason, Zuko walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace. The other people looked on in astonishment.

"Wow, the big, meany is being tweet to that pwetty girl." A young girl spoke through the silence.

Everyone heard the mother silencing her.

Bit looked up at Zuko and smiled through her tears. Then, much to everyone's surprise, she hugged him. And…. he hugged her back.

"Let's leave them be." Aang whispered to everyone. Everyone nodded and tiptoed away.

"Let's go back to the ship." Zuko's strong voice sounded throughout the area.

Bit nodded and they walked back to the ship. They walked straight to his quarters.

"Am I allowed to ask you where your scar came from now?" Bit smiled lightly.

"Ok, fine." He said through gritted teeth. "I lost a battle with a person named Commander Zhao. Ever since then I've been banned. You were right from the beginning." He looked ashamed. "No one would ever love me." He shut his eyes tight.

"Now you know that's not true." Came her voice. "I'm not allowed back at my home either so we're even." She hugged him again. "You're shaking. What's the matter?"

"I-I-it's just that no one has ever been this kind to me before. T-t-t-t-t-th-ha-n-nk y-y-ou." It was his first time saying it and it was a little hard to form the two words.

"It's ok. And…you're welcome." She gave that cute smile of hers.

He could hardly bear it. "I'm going to talk to uncle." He left her alone in his room.

"Uncle? Are you in your room?" the prince asked through the door.

"Yes. Come in. And bring some tea." Was the reply he got.

As he got the tea from the kitchen, he thought about how different she was from anyone else he knew. He knocked on his uncle's door. "I'm back."

"Come in. What did you want to talk about Prince Zuko? Is it that girl?" his uncle actually sounded serious for once.

"Ya, I……I think…..that….I'm in love with her. She's acted different when she was around me. She didn't glare or tease me. She understood…" the prince started daydreaming and soon he fell asleep.

The uncle slipped silently out of the room and snuck into the prince's quarters. He saw Bit fiddling with a broken tapestry trying to fix it.

"Hey Bit." He said quietly.

"Oh hi. What are you in here for?" she continued to fiddle with the tapestry.

"I just wanted to ask if you liked Zuko in that way." The uncle hid his snicker with his hand.

"Of course I do." She whispered, stars sparkling in her eyes. "He saved me and he's nice to me. Of course I love him. Why?"

"No reason." The uncle replied. "Just curious. I'll take my leave now."

He left after hearing a soft goodbye. As he walked back to his room, he woke the prince up.

"What do you want uncle?" he growled.

"Well, your little friend is in love with you. She said so herself. You better get her. She's your only chance of happiness and you know it." The uncle sounded wise at that moment. Little did he know, Bit was standing outside the door.

'Oh no! I didn't want Zuko to know.' She rubbed her temples with her fingers, then went in acting like she heard nothing. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing!" Zuko answered immediately.

"Well, I wanted you to know that I finished the damaged tapestries." She bowed. "Your majesty."

"How did you find out!" he demanded shoving her hand off him.

"After your uncle left, I found the royal crescent on the last one I finished. I am not fit for someone like you." She ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face.

She ran until she was in the bathing area and stripped nude. Then, she got into the warming water and sighed.

"What's the matter honey?" the big and greasy man, known as Mitzu, asked.

"What are you doing here?" she looked confused.

He grabbed her naked body and flung her over his shoulder.

"Help me! Someone!" she screamed as loud as possible. Her mouth was covered quickly. He dragged her to his room and threw her on the bed. He turned away to undress himself.

Bit took her chance. "ZUKO! HELP!" came her mouth shattering scream.

"I need to find her uncle something's wrong." He searched the entire boat except for Mitzu's room. He made his way there as fast as he could.

"Shut up! You wench." Just as he positioned himself over her, Zuko burst through the door.

"What the hell are you doing to her!" Zuko didn't wait for an answer. He punched Mitzu right in the face. "You bastard."

Having it said and done, he picked up the naked girl gently in his arms and took her back to the bathing area. There, he washed her entire body as gentle as possible.

After Zuko was done with that, he carried her sopping wet nude body back to his room. The prince towel dried her head to foot.

"Are you ok?" he asked her as he handed her black pajama bottoms and a dark red top. 'So much for my goal of not seeing a naked woman till I'm married.'

As she put on the clothes, she replied. "Yes…it was because you came. Because you saved me. You're going to need to stay by me every second."

"That's fine." He embraced her. She looked up with pink tinted cheeks.

Now Zuko couldn't bear it. He claimed her lips as his. It was his first kiss, as well as hers. Her lips were soft against his. It felt……..right. They stood there, kissing, for the next 90 seconds.

The uncle barged into the room with Aang, Katara, and Sakka. The two quickly pulled away, but it was too late. They saw the whole thing.

Sakka looked disturbed while Aang and Katara looked excited.

Meanwhile, Zuko and Bit blushed a bright red.

Aang smiled, "I was right! I was right!"

Bit pushed everyone out. "No need to brag. After all I was almost raped, but Zuko saved me. Now that has to mean something." She closed the door and sat on Zuko's bed.

"Zuko….." Bit started.

"Yes, what is it?" He looked at her.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm in love with you!" she spoke fast, but not too fast. Her cheeks tinted red and she turned away. "I know that you really don't feel the same way, but—"

He pulled her into a passionate kiss, then asked, "What do I need to do to prove my love?"

"Simple. Marry me. In front of your family. Even if you are banned and a shame to the fire nation."

Receiving no answer, she put her hand on top of his. "It will be fine. I promise."

He sighed and nodded. "Ok. I will let out the word to start heading back." He left to command the ship.

Aang, Katara, and Sakka came into the room. "We're coming with you. We want to be in your wedding."

"Ok, just be careful."

PERSONALLY, I LIKE IT. SHRUGS


	3. When they get there

**She looked at him as he paced across the deck. "Are you ok?"**

**He didn't answer, but kept pacing. He was driving her nuts. For the past week, Zuko ignored the young woman and the closer they got to the fire nation, the more he distanced himself from her, not telling her of how the wedding would work.**

**She sighed, then left the room to find Iroh and ask him about this. It was starting to grow annoying. **

**"Iroh?" She went into his room, but didn't find him.**

**"Hiya!" Startled, she fell on her back and looked up to see her cousin.**

**"You shouldn't be here." Bit whispered as she dragged herself off of the floor. "You should be running. They want to capture you and you're just making it easy for them." She glared at him, but then her face softened.**

**"I want to make sure they don't hurt you Bit. You're the only blood related family member that I have left." Aang looked down shamefully. **

**"That's fine and all, dear cousin, except for the fact that they want to kill you." Her eyes watered slightly. "I need to find Iroh." **

**With that, she left the room after letting a few tears slip down her cheeks. She found the uncle, but he was talking to Zuko. She sighed and leaned her back against the ship.**

**Katara walked up. "What's wrong?" Ever since she realized that Bit didn't like Aang, she's been a lot friendlier.**

**"Nothing." Bit looked down at the robe she was wearing, tracing the embroidered fire patterns with her fingers.**

**She gave Bit a knowing look and dragged her into the empty dining room. "Is it Zuko?"**

**Bit's head snapped up. "How?"**

**"It's obvious. You're love-struck with the bastard. You've been down ever since he didn't answer your question to marry him." That was Katara's simple answer.**

**Bit looked down and fell to her knees. Once she looked up, Katara was gone. 'Wise one she is.'**

**Bit walked up to the deck to see the boat approaching Fire Nation. She shrugged when she saw thousands of people waiting. They were waiting for Zuko anyway.**

**Zuko walked up to her and tied her hands together. "Why are you doing that?"**

**His response was, "Stupid girl, I pretended. You're a prisoner so I can be honored and wanted by my father." He glared and her and tied the knots tighter.**

**"I can't honestly believe you felt nothing." She whispered, her head turning down as he tied her feet as well.**

**"I didn't and I never will. Oh, and I let the avatar go. He's not as good as you are to get my father's respect." He winced as he felt her touch his scar and slapped her. "Never touch me again."**

**She felt the bruise already forming as she was dropped down the ladder and heard bones break as she hit the ground. Her eyes widened in pain. She saw him climb down the ladder looking calm.**

**He picked her up by the hair and showed the crowd. "This is the avatar's cousin. There's your proof father." He looked at his dad sitting on the carriage in the back. **

**As his father nodded, he dragged her with him to the carriage. She felt the father squinting at her. 'Please don't let him recognize me.' She prayed to gods he wouldn't.**

**He didn't. "Throw her in the cage Zuko." His deep voice came out. **

**As Zuko did as his father told him to, Bit had to bite her lip at the pain that Zuko was causing her. Her robe was so ripped and tattered that it barely covered anything.**

**She whispered apologies to the skies as she was taken back to the castle. There, the guards were free to beat the living soul out of her. They did. Bit could see her blood seeping on the floor and closed her eyes. The sight was too horrible.**

"**Bit!" A girl of fourteen walked into the prisoner chambers. She laughed as she saw Bit's head snap up, but when she saw the blood and bruises, her smile faded.**

"**Mizu?" she looked exasperated and confused.**

"**The one and only." The young fire bender walked up to Bit, "My brother is a jerk for doing this to you just to regain honor and pride."**

**Mizu began untying Bit cautious of the wounds. She helped Bit to her room. "Judging the way my brother acts, he doesn't remember you." She looked at the girl two years older than her.**

"**I know. I know." Bit tried to look fine, but Mizu noticed the sadness. "I just wish he had." She looked down with a faraway sad look in her eyes.**

**Flashback **

**Bit was thirteen when she was invited to her first ball. She was going to the fire nation. She had a beautiful simple gray dress.**

**As she walked into the ballroom, an eleven-year-old girl lunged at her. "Hi, I'm Mizu! Who are you? Are you going to date my brother! He's free!"**

**"I don't know your brother. By the way, I'm Bit." She breathed in deeply for the air she lost.**

**"He's this way," The young girl dragged Bit up to the fifteen year old prince. "This is my brother Zuko." She looked so proud to have an older brother.**

**"Brat." He nudged his sister and looked at Bit. "Want to dance?" He was so sincere and nice about. As they danced, he told her about the match he had with General Zhao and how he wanted her to come. She agreed.**

**When it came time for the match, she took a seat in the front. Half an hour later, Zuko ran outside after he lost. She followed him. "Are you ok?"**

**"Go away!" he yelled out and tried to run. She stopped him with a hug**.

**"Goodbye banned prince," she whispered with sadness in her voice.**

** Three minutes later, Mizu came out of the bushes. "All according to plan Bit."**

**End Flashback**

_**Sorry it took so long to update. I had to take care of my family and didn't get any time to myself. Next chapter in a week, I PROMISE. I know Zuko pretending is bad, but he's so driven to get his honor back and……..ya. I love him so much! My favorite character! Sorry again.**_

_**Thanks for you're patience. I was banned for a week **_


End file.
